The Opera Singer
by Danceingfae
Summary: This is an idea that I had a little while ago and note this does involve the Sept 11 twin towers event. But the story doesn't focus on that. This is about a girl who stays in New York to live her dream, with some complications she never expected.
1. twin towers

~ This is an idea that I had a little while ago and have been juggling it around as I wrote before I decided to post it. Now I do want to say up front, My heart goes out to all the families that lost someone on that horrifying day and in my world, everyone got out safely and lived. This does involve the twin towers and September 11th. Just a warning for anyone who might not be comfortable reading this. But remember, in my world, everyone lives.

The sky was clear, this early September morning. We were stuck in a layover at the New York Airport. Our flight got canceled, and my grandmother and I have been sitting her for a few hours seeing if they could get it rescheduled. I leaned on my grandmother as we waited for an update from the counter people. It was only five am and I was ready to pass out. 

We've been in New York for a week going through audition, after audition for the college I wanted to go to. I wanted to sing. Nothing made me happier and I wanted to share it with the world. Unfortunately, the collages told the girls, this year, they would have to get back to everyone. So now my grandmother and I were waiting at the airport at five am, when our flight was suppose to be at midnight. I went up to the lady at the counter to ask if there were any updates.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The lady asked. I spoke with her for a few minutes and found that they would not be able to get us on a plane until the next day. At the airports expense, they rented us a hotel room. Collecting my grandmother, we went to the Doubletree hotel. We both checked in and laid down to sleep. About an hour and a half later I was woken. My grandmother was deep asleep. Stepping to the window I was shocked to see smoke coming from the twin towers. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Another plane came my vision, and to add to the horror, it crashed into the other tower.

"Grandma, I gotta go," I said waking her up.

"Melody, what's wrong?" I told her what I had saw and felt that I had to go and help. She begged me not to go, but I had to. I left the hotel and had a cab take me as close to the world trade center as he dared. On foot I continued the rest of the way. Smoke filled the scene and ash everywhere. Firemen were just arriving. Covering my mouth, I ran into one of the buildings and started running up the stairs. A few floors up, I stopped when I heard terrified shrieking. Coughing, I went inside and found people huddles under their desk. I rounded up as many people as I could find and directed them to the stairs. With the remaining people, I made a hand link chain and slowly we went down the stairs. A fireman stopped to assist us but I told him to go help others. I would get these people out.

The air was thicker outside. As the people ran, I turned to go back in. A fireman stopped me saying that it was too dangerous. Since I couldn't get back in I helped people outside who were injured. Time seemed to stand still. A block, or so, away from the buildings, I hear a crack. As if there hasn't been enough terror today, one of the towers collapsed. I turned to run as fragments of the building showered towards us. I got hit from behind and fell forward. Hearing crashing all around me, I covered my head. Dust cleared and I tried to get up and couldn't. After a few minutes I found that I was pinned by a corner of the building like an upside down V. I couldn't take in a deep breath and screamed for help, but no one could lift the building. When it seemed that no one was around I heard a voice.

"Everything is going to be alright." Looking around I saw what looked like a giant turtle. He wore a mask but I couldn't make out the color. All of a sudden the building was gone and the turtle helped me up. He steadied me and walked me to a side of a building, facing away from the towers. I thanked him and leaned against it closing my eyes. When I opened them, he was gone. Tired and exhausted I made my way back to the hotel. When I came in I found a note from my grandmother saying that she went to the restaurant to get some food.

I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom, and saw my face was covered in ash and my clothes were filthy. I showered and came out to find my grandmother at the window watching the towers. I let her know I was there and she gripped me in a bear tight hug. She squeezed my stomach making me gasp. Asking what was wrong I told her what had happened. We ended up staying at the doubletree for a month before our flight was rescheduled home. At the airport, I was thinking. I never found out who that turtle was, or even if I saw the sight correctly.

~ Please tell me what you think. Thank you, and happy reading!


	2. rescue

~ This is a long chapter but I'm sure that's fine. Please remember to R & R.

Thirty minutes until we boarded our flight. There was a band playing in the corner, just playing music, no singers. I walked over to them and asked if I could sing some with them. They told me to go ahead, and we started doing show tunes and I did one of my favorites, from Phantom of the Opera. In a few minutes we had a small crowd, some even throwing money in the guitar players bin. When the overhead COM announced that there was five minutes until my flight. I thanked the band and went to leave. They tried to give me some of the money, but I only took two dollars to buy a soda. The band started playing again. On my way back a man in a very nice tailored suit stopped me. 

"Hello, I am Fred Merrick." He said. "What's your name?"

"Melody," I responded.

"Well now, have you sung before?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I used to sing with my high school choir, but now I mostly sing at home."

"Where do you live?"

"I live in Tennessee." I said.

"Hmm, well I am a talent scout for our Broadway opera house. Could I interest you in staying longer? If at anytime you want to go home, I can pay. It would be such a shame to loose a gem like you." Fred said. For a moment I stood there.

"Are you offering me a job? To sing? Here?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll stay." I had Fred introduce himself to my grandmother and told him of his offer. At first she was suspicious that he wasn't who he said he was. But he pulled out his card and she checked him out with security, much to my embarrassment. He was who he said he was. My grandmother had to get on the plane, or she would miss her flight. I saw her off with a little trepidation, tripping my heart. Fred told the stewardess to upgrade my grandmother's seat to first class and canceled his flight to LA After speaking into a cell phone, Fred took me outside and we found a limousine waiting.

The next few months were filled with awe and wonder. The director of the play was doubtful that I could do what he wanted but instantly changed his mind when he heard me sing. They were just starting a new play and I got wound up in the drama. Fred found me a one-bedroom apartment close to the playhouse. Since I was getting paid this was no problem. At night, when I was home, I would sit and look outside the window, watching the people on the streets below. Christmas would be here soon, our play would be opening. 

It was nice but it got lonely too. The other people in the show would invite me over and go out with me, to show me the Big Apple. On nights like tonight though, I watched as it started to snow. Several people were walking the street below. Not knowing why, I got up, grabbed my jacket and went down stairs. Out side I started walking down the street. As it got later, less and less people were about. I saw some figures run into and alley. Going over, I peer around the corner and saw, guys in ninja suits robbing the corner store. I turned to leave and ran right into one of the ninja guys. He grabbed me and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. 

"Now if I let go of you, you promise not to scream," he asked. Taking some deep breaths I nodded. He slowly let go of me and I looked at him. His face was completely obscured by the facemask he wore. 

"I was just out for a walk, let me go home and I'll forget that I saw anything, as a matter of fact," I started to babble. "I didn't see anything, just snow and more snow. I certainly didn't see any guys in ninja suits with dragon bands robbing the corner TV store." I bit my lip to keep from babbling. The guy grabbed my arm and took me inside the alley.

"You are just a little too observant for your own good." I opened my mouth but he shushed me. "So what me and my buddy here," He pulled over one of the other guys, "Are going to do is this. We'll walk you home. And if you speak to anyone about this, we'll come after you." The guys twisted me and pulled my arm behind my back. I yelp as pain flashed through my left arm. "And believe me when I say we don't need to use your front door to get in." He shook me causing another wave of pain to travel through my arm, making me gasp. "Understand." Not trusting myself to speak, I simply nodded. He released my arm and pulled me out of the alley. I walked home as quickly as I could, forgetting for a moment that they were following me. Inside I ran to the elevator and the doors almost closed. The ninja stuck his arm in causing it to open, and his friend and him walked in.

"You weren't trying to get rid of us, were you?" He asked advancing me. I stepped back, shaking my head no, until my back hit the elevator wall. "Such a pretty girl," He caressed my face with a gloved hand. I look away from him. "Maybe I should leave you something to remember me by."

"Hit the floor," said the other one. I dropped and covered my head with my hands. Laughing they picked me up and said they meant the floor I lived on. 

"Twenty," I said, barely above a whisper. They hit it and we road up in silence. I looked around the entire elevator and chance a glance at the ninjas. Both were staring at me. For the rest of the ride I stared into the corner. At the twentieth floor they pulled me out and asked which door. I led them down to my door, number twenty fifteen. Before going in I waited for them to go. They demanded that I go in first so they would know I wasn't lying. Slowly I unlocked the door, than ran inside and tried to shut it on them. One blocked the door with his foot and pushed his way in. He grabbed my arms and I started to shriek, until a friend pulled out a knife and held it at my throat. 

"Now why did you do that?" The ninja asked me. He made his friend go and close the door and lock it. Pushing me down, he pinned me with his body weight. I struggled but he held me. Trapping both wrists in one hand, he started groping my breast and stomach with his other hand. They stripped me naked, and they were visibly aroused. Using my stockings, they tied me hands above me to the coffee table, which weighed a few good pounds. I tried keeping my legs closed but they pried them apart. I couldn't help it and started to cry.

"Hey, now don't cry." One said. "My friend and I are going to make you feel all nice and relaxed." I shook my head then remembered something I saw on TV.

"My name is Melody, I have two parents and grandparents who call me every week. I went to high school in . . ."

"Shut up," One screamed. I kept going on. On TV I heard that if you make them feel that you are another person and not another piece of meat that they might leave you alone. 

"Tennessee. I traveled over sea's and…" The ninja punched me in the face causing me to see everything in double. I lay there dazed and silent. I felt the ninja push him self against me and just about in me. Then he was gone. Opening my eyes I see four turtles quickly tie the ninjas up. I closed my eyes and thought, he hit me harder than I thought. Then someone was standing by me, putting their hand on my head. I open my eyes and see one of the turtles. He wore a blue mask and whispered.

"Shh, everything will be alright." Realizing these were the same guys that helped me I tried to sit up, but was pulled down by my stockings.

"How come these are so easy to put a run through but you can't tear them apart?" I asked, frustrated. The turtle laughed quietly and another one came out of my room with a blanket. He covered me, while the blue masked turtle untied my hands. Getting up on the couch I touched my cheek, where I was punched. It felt hot and swollen. Another turtle came in with a cool washcloth and handed it to me. I put it on my cheek.

"Who are you?" I asked. There were four turtles in all, each with a different color mask. The one in blue said he couldn't explain and they had to go. I wanted to ask more questions but I wanted those ninja's put of my apartment even more. I asked them to wait in my bedroom so I could call the cops to pick these guys up. They said that if I would like, they would see about coming back in a few hours. I told them yes very much and watched them hop out onto the fire escape.

The police were at my place in minutes. They took the ninja's out and made sure that I didn't need to go to a hospital. When they asked how was I able to get them tied up, I told them that four guys came to my rescue then vanished. The cops shook their head and told me that they would be in contact. They left and I waited by the window, watching for any movement. The night slowly vanished into day and I, disappointed went to bed.


	3. news report

~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside . . . okay now I'm starting to scare myself.

On a rooftop, the four turtles stood, watching Melody's apartment. One sighed and turned to go home. Raphael was in lead with the other three trailing behind.

"What's the matter with you guys, don't you want to get home? Raphael asked.

"Yeah, but I feel kind of bad," said Michelangelo.

"For what?" Raphael asked. "You don't mean about that girl do you? Come on, Mikey, guys, we got better things to worry about than some girl." 

"Would you say the same thing Raph, if this were April?" Michelangelo asked.

"No, that's different."

"How?" Demanded Michelangelo.

"It just is." Raphael said, and stormed the rest of the way home.

"Well I'm going back," Michelangelo said. Leonardo stopped his brother.

"I would like to go back too Mikey," Leonardo said. "But we have to keep ourselves secret, we can't reveal ourselves to ever pretty woman we meet." Michelangelo sighed.

"I know Leo it's just that," Michelangelo threw his hands in the air. "We met April seven years ago. She can't be the only good human on this planet."

"We just can't take that chance," Leonardo said. Sadly, they all went home and reported to Master Splinter.

"Were you seen my sons?" Master Splinter asked. Even after all these years that was the one question he still asks.

"Yes, sensei, but only because the girl needed help," Leonardo voiced. He then explained how they saw the foot attack this girl in her apartment, intending to rape her. When they untied her and covered her up, she was conscious and saw them. 

"So that's the only reason why she saw us," Leonardo finished. Master Splinter nodded understanding. 

"You were wise to not go back, but it would not be a bad idea to keep an eye on her," Master Splinter suggested. Just then a news bulletin came onto the TV. April was doing a report on the girl the turtles just rescued. 

The sun was in my eyes, keeping me awake. I got up to shut the blinds and heard a knock at my door. Yawning I put on my robe and peeked through the keyhole. It was the media. I opened the door and the news reporter, April asked if she could come in and ask me some questions. I said sure knowing I wouldn't be left alone if I didn't and let her in.

"I am here live with Melody, the newest addition to out Broadway theater," April said into the news camera. She turned to me. "Now Melody, please tell us what happened." I explained how I felt restless and went for a walk only to find a robbery going on. Then how two of them took me home and were going to rape me.

"If it wasn't for four courageous guys, they would have had their way with me." I said. "Where ever they are I just want to say, thank you." April quickly closed the report and dismissed the cameramen. 

"Melody, can I ask you a few questions off the record?" April asked. 

"Sure," I said.

"Was there anything unusual about the guys that rescued you?"

"Aside from the fact that they got into my apartment with out breaking a window, no, nothing I care to share." I didn't want to reveal that I saw four huge turtles and have the whole city looking for them.

"But did you see what they looked like?" April asked.

"Yes I did, but I'm not sharing that information." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Why not?" April pushed. I was surprised at how hard she was pushing this.

"Because," I stammered trying to think of a response. "Because it's not for me to share." I stood up intending now for April to leave. 

"Thank you for your time April, but I must insist that you leave now. I have to rest before tonight's show." She got up and walked to the door.

"What show are you doing?" April asked before walking out the door.

"Dance of the vampires," I said. "Tickets are still on sale. Thank you." I had to all but push her out to close the door. I sighed and went back to bed.


	4. caught

A few minutes later down in the lair, after the news report, the phone rang. Michelangelo answered it and spoke for a few minutes. Then he said okay and hung up the phone. He turned to his brothers with a big grin.

"What is it?" Raphael asked.

"Melody, refused to tell April anything about us." Michelangelo replied. 

"So?" Raphael responded.

"That means, we might be able to trust her, Michelangelo concluded. Leonardo stood there, in thought.

"Michelangelo, we still do not know for sure," Master Splinter said. "But why don't you and Leonardo," Leonardo looked up hearing his name spoken. "Both go and keep an eye on her tonight."

"Okay, Master Splinter," Michelangelo said. "April said that she'll be in a play tonight at the Broadway Theater. Master Splinter nodded, and the guys went their separate ways in the lair.

I woke in time for James to pick me up to take me to the theater. He waited in the living room as I washed up to go.

"I saw you on the news Melody," James yelled over to me. I grabbed a towel and dried my face off. 

"Yeah, what a way to get publicity, don't you think? I responded. James laughed and took me to the theater once I was dressed. Once there, the makeup artist, came over and quickly transformed me into Sarah, my character in the show. My eye was still swollen but they were able to hide it with theater makeup. The show is set in Transylvania and a 19th century vampire wants to win the body and soul of eighteen year old Sarah, me, but then is interrupted by a vampire killer. 

Five minutes until show time. I spent this time focusing on my character, but my thoughts kept interrupting me with thoughts of the turtles. I was starting to get frustrated. James noticed and went behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. I jumped when he touched me, but then realized he was trying to help me relax. 

The music started cueing everyone to get into place. James left and I waited. As soon as I stepped out onto the stage, I was Sarah, and all thoughts of the previous night, the robbers, the turtles, were all gone. 

At curtain call, as I bowed on stage with everyone, I noticed, past the bright spotlights, movement up in the balcony. I narrowed my eyes then realized that James was trying to pull me behind the curtain so it could close. I shook my head thinking I was seeing things.

"Melody," I looked up to see the play director coming up to me. I smiled at him. "Wonderful, wonderful show tonight. Now the Christmas Carol will be playing next month, but you're not cast in that show." I nodded. I was a little disappointed because that had always been a favorite of mine. "The reason being is because we want you to be in The Phantom of the Opera, which will start showings in May." I stood there with my mouth open.

"Now I want you to play Christine. Think you can do it?" The director finished. Holding my excitement in check I nodded yes and thanked him for such a part. He nodded and walked to speak to a few other cast members. James came up to me, wondering what happened.

"Are you okay Melody?" James asked me. I took a breath, not wanting to announce it in the theater in front of everyone.

"Yeah," I took a breath. "Take me home, I'll explain it to you there." James drove me home. During the drive I kept glancing over my shoulder.

"What's the matter?" James asked.

"Nothing, I just feel like someone is following me." I replied. James shrugged then started glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Damn, Melody, now you got me nervous too," James said.

"Sorry," I said to him. "It's just that I've been so nervous ever since this morning." James nodded understanding.

"It's okay," James said. "I'll walk you up to your floor to make sure you're alright." I smiled and we arrived at my apartment.

"Melody, you said you were going to tell me what happened at the theater." James reminded me. We took the elevator up and stopped in front of my door.

"The director wants to have me play, Christine for the Phantom of the Opera." James cheered out loud and spun me around.

"Congratulations, that's great," James said. I thanked him bid James goodnight. He watched me go in and close the door. Downstairs, at his car, James looked around, turned up his collar and got back inside his car. 

Inside the apartment, I looked outside my window watching the streetlights in the distance. After a performance, I was bursting with energy but I knew I had to get rest for tomorrow night's performance. I went outside and looked down at the street below. I heard voices and they sounded like they were arguing.

"No . . . can't . . . but . . . no." I craned my neck out as far as I could to try to look up to the apartment above me. Two figures were there. I went in and grabbed the stepladder from my apartment and put it next to the balcony edge. Climbing up on it, I started to think that I am the dumbest girl alive for doing this but paranoia was partial to blame. My fingers grasped the edge of the balcony above me and I was able to reach my eyes just above the floor. The figures looked a lot like . . . 

My foot slipped and I gasped. The figures ran to the edge of the balcony and I saw that it was the turtles, the one in orange and blue. The orange one grabbed my hand to steady me as the blue one climbed down to my level. Grabbing me by the waist the orange let me go and blue set me down on my balcony.

"Now what was that all about?" Blue demanded to know.

"Well," orange reached my landing and just looked at me. "I heard voices and well." I shrugged.

"Good one, Leo," orange said. "I told you that . . ." Leo bopped orange in the head. I watched them for a moment then pushed them inside.

"Okay, in, this is the second time I met you guys." Inside I shut the door and looked at the two. "Who are you guys and what is going on?" The turtles just stood there, looking at everything but me.

"Guys, hello," I said. "Rescued me when I was half naked, ring a bell?" Their cheeks blushed but they still didn't answer me. I sighed and walked up to the one in blue. Taking his face in my hands I made him look at me.

"Please talk to me," I begged. His eyes were also blue. He lifted his hands and took mine off of his face, his eyes never left his.

"Alright, I'll tell you," He said. About an hour and many questions later, I sat across from, Leonardo and Michelangelo." I made some tea earlier but Leonardo was the only one who accepted some. 

"So you followed me tonight because you believed I could have been in more danger?" I asked again. From Leonardo's patronizing look I sat back. "I'm sorry, it's just ever since being here the strangest and most interesting things have been happening to me." 

"First the twin towers go, then I'm rescued from being pinned by the building, then . . ." 

"That was you!" Leonardo interrupted.

"What do you mean that. . ." I stopped, memory flooding back to me. I had forgotten most of that day. My mind wasn't able to deal with so much, especially a giant turtle rescuing me from a building.

"Yeah," I said. A gurgling from Michelangelo distracted me. "There's pizza in the fridge if you want . . " Michelangelo was gone. I heard the fridge open and I smiled. " . . . some. Help yourself." Leonardo laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry about Mikey," Leonardo started to say, I waved his comment off.

"Please no worry," I said. "Its actually kind of nice to have peop, uh, company again."

"What about the guy who took you to the theater?" Michelangelo voiced from the kitchen. I looked back to Leonardo.

"You guys really have been following me all night." Leonardo nodded.

"So," Michelangelo questioned. I paused then remembered his question.

"Oh, James," I laughed. "He's just a friend, one of my co workers actually. Nothing serious will come of it though." I shrug. 

"So, where are the other two?" I asked. Michelangelo came back in and sat down.

"They're home." Leonardo said.

"Which is where?" Geez am I nosey I thought to myself.

"We can't tell you," They said. I nodded understanding. "Hey we got to get back home, to check in." Leonardo said and they stood up. "Keep the doors locked." I nodded and got up.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said. They hopped out off the balcony. When I got there they were gone from sight. None of us saw a figure running through the alley below, or see that a shadow tackled her.


	5. understudy

~ Thanks for the reviews guys, you're so wonderful! Oh you wanted to know who the Shadow was? Who was attacked? Well one of those is revealed, please read on. :o)

"This is April O'Neil, Channel three news here on the scene of a murder that took place the night before." From here you could see April in an alley with police tape behind her and lots of police lights. "Now here with me is Chief Sterns." April turns to face the chief.

"Can you tell us what happened?" April posed the mike under him.

"Well, Ms. O'Neil all I know is that we have a sick person out there who thought it would be funny to kill one of our opera singers. We are not releasing the identity at this moment but we will have more information after the autopsy." Chief Sterns nodded at April, the camera and then walked off.

"We'll continue to report on this until the killer is brought to justice." I turned the TV off and called James on the phone. I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear his voice.

"James, did you see the TV report?" I asked him.

"No, I was asleep." James responded. I relayed what I just saw and could tell that James was now fully awake.

'Holy shit, hold on Melody, I'll call the director then call you back." James told me and I hung up. A tapping at the window startled me and I opened the curtains. It was Leonardo. He mouthed, 'let me in.' I opened the window and he slide in.

"Sorry to bother you this early, I just saw the news and wanted to make sure you were okay." He explained. I couldn't help it, I gave him a hug.

"Oh, Leo, I'm fine thanks." He stood there for a moment then slowly hugged me back. A knocking at the door startled us. It was persistent.

"Melody, open up, it's me James." He called through the door. I widened my eyes and turned to tell Leonardo to hide, but he was already gone. I opened the door and James stormed in.

"Okay Melody sit down, I talked to the director on the way here." James walked me over to the couch and sat me down, he sat across from me. 

"It was Mariska who died," James said.

"Wha," My shoulders started shaking as I tried to hold the tears back. I stood up and walked away from James wiping at my eyes. "I need." Sigh. "Need to be a. alone right now, James." He nodded and walked to the door.

"Call if you need anything Melody." I nodded as he shut the door. Leonardo stepped out, I stood there for a moment. I forgot that he was here.

"If you want I can go," Leonardo said quietly. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I put a hand on my head and shook myself. "I don't know if I want to be alone, or." I shuddered. "Oh God." I cried and fell to my knees, head in my hands. Leonardo rushed over to me and helped me to the couch. He patted and rubbed my back as I cried, not being able to hold the tears back any longer. As my crying stopped I started rocking myself.

"She was just a chorus girl in this show," I babbled. "But she was suppose to also be my understudy for the next show we were going to do."

"What show is that?" Leonardo asked. I continued on, not hearing his question.

"This is almost too weird, I mean, that's what the phantom does, The Phantom of the Opera." I leaned back onto the couch and closed my eyes. Leonardo went into the kitchen and made something warm for me to drink. He brought it to me and as I drank I started getting sleepy.

"Wut is thisss," I slurred. Man my head felt heavy.

"Something to help you relax." Leonardo said. That's the last thing I remembered before falling into sleep.

I was dreaming, and I was running. A shadowy figure was chasing me and I was running through the sewers. Some one was singing in the distance, some operatic music, I couldn't make it out. Then I came up to a wall and turned around. The shadow loomed over me and I screamed.

I screamed and bolted up right in bed, in my room. I wondered how did I get here? A note was on my dresser and I picked it up.

"Melody, I had to go back home to the," word scribbled out, "and let my brothers know what happened. You'll be safe, be careful in the show tonight." I read out loud.

"Ohmygod," I jumped out of bed and into the shower. James will be here any minute. Just as I finished and was drying my hair there was knocking at my door.

"Hold on James, I'll be there in a minute," Wrapping a towel around me I ran to the door and opened it, and gasped. It wasn't James.


	6. attacked again

~Cliff hanger? Me? Oh well I guess that was one :o) BTW = by the way, I just wanted to say thank you to ziptango for the review, I was having a downer evening and you helped cheer me up a bit. Everyone else, when you get a chance, please review, thank you.

The men at my door were the same ones I saw robbing the stores a little while ago. I tried to slam the door, but they just pushed their way in. I ran around the couch and threw a vase, which they easily dodged and went to tackle me. Screaming I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. They pounded on it and I heard it crack as it started to give way. I cowered in the shower stall when I heard the door pulled off it's hinges. 

Two stormed in grabbing my arms. I struggled against them, making my towel fall off but I didn't care, I wanted them to let go of me. One got tired of my screaming and smacked me in the face. I still had a slight bruise from my eye and this only made it sting like hell. 

"Ow, ow, okay, ow," I said in pain.

"Shut up," one guy yelled. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Now, for sending two of our boys to jail, we're gonna make sure you can't do it again. I gasped as I felt something sharp trickle across my stomach. Looking down, blood started to seep from the wound and drip onto the carpet. I looked up and saw that there were only four of them, but that was enough to hold me down.

"If you're going to kill me," I said looking at the guy in front of me. "Then why should I bother being quiet." And I started screaming at the top of my lungs again.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, James," I screamed. "Anybody!" This pissed the guy off and he started to punch me in the stomach over and over again, With each hit I felt myself growing fainter and fainter. Seeing I was half unconscious at this point they threw me on the ground again and one started to undo his pants. I shook my head slowly.

"Why are you murderous fiends always horny bastards?" I stammered out. They stripped the rest of my clothes off, and I closed my eyes.

"Shut up bitch, you deserve this." My head fell back and then I heard a voice from the doorway.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" It was James. "Melody." Oh, he's calling my name, I thought to myself. One of the ninjas grabbed James and held his arms behind his back.

"Hey there," One of the ninja's said. "Now you can watch your girlfriend get what she deserves."

"Hey," came a shout from the balcony. "What is it with you ninjas, are you just gluttons for punishment?" All of a sudden the ninja was off of me and James was free. He covered me with his jacket and looked around at what was going on. A turtle was fighting the four ninja's. The ninja's realized that they weren't going to win and ran out of the apartment.

"And stay out," I looked and saw who it was.

"Leo," my voice was all light and airy. "You've come to see me, are you going to watch my performance?" All James could do was stare. Leonardo came over and put his hand on my head. 

"You ahh," James was going to freak out. 

"James," I put a hand on him. "It's okay, he's my friend," I said and laughed.

"She's delirious," Leonardo said. "Call who ever you have to call and let them know she can't perform tonight.

"No," I tried to get up. "The show must go on." I lay back down and sighed. 

"I'll go down to the theater and tell the director, that she was attacked again," James said. "You're not going to hurt her, are you?" Leonardo just gave James a look. "Right." Then James practically ran out of there. 

"Okay Melody," Leonardo said lifting me up. "You're going to get dressed, pack some clothes and come home with me. 

"Okay," I sounded like I was drunk. Seeing that there was no way I could dress myself, Leonardo helped me dressed. Well, he dressed me while I staggered around was more like it, then he laid me down on the bed while he found a bag and packed some stuff into it. The next thing I knew, I was waking up on a couch with a rat looking over me. I jumped to sit up but moaned and sinked back down onto the couch.

"Oh," I put a hand on my head. "Okay, who ran over my apartment?" My hand was resting on a bandage. "What happened?"

"Rest now my child," The rat said. "You'll feel better in the morning." I sighed and fell back asleep.

"Is she going to be okay, Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes," replied Splinter. "It's a good thing you didn't leave her alone. It seems when they must have thrown or smashed her to the ground, giving her a nasty bruise on the back of the head." Splinter looked up to Leonardo.

"If she doesn't improve in the morning, we'll need to get her to a hospital." Splinter looked back down at Melody. "But I don't think that will be necessary."


	7. where am i

~ Hmm, What other vicious little plot of mine is going to get Melody… Oh did I think that out loud, doh. I have to remember to think more silently.

I woke up and got up slowly. Looking around it took me a moment to realize that I was in an old abandoned subway station. The cars off of the tracks gave away the fact that it was abandoned. Slowly the, flashed of the previous night came back to me. Ninja's, James, Leonardo saving me, and a giant rat? That must have been from a dream. I found a bandage on my head and slowly removed it. My head felt like there were bowling balls rolling around in it. 

No one was around. I found a duffel bag by the end of the couch. Upon inspection I found that my clothes and stuff was inside of it. A sound in one of the cars startled me and I jumped up and ran out of there with my duffel bag. I'm acting purely on instinct at this point. Outside in the sewer I ran until my sides started cramping on me. Slowing down, I clutched at my side as I leaned against a ladder. Realizing a ladder was above me, I climbed and listened at the top. All was quiet. Using one hand to hold onto the ladder, I pushed on the cover. It didn't budge. This time, I put one leg through the ladder and tried pushing with both hands, my duffel bag was draped on one arm. My arms started to shake and my head ached at the temples. Still it did not move.

"They make this look so easy on TV," I muttered. Letting loose a breath I was holding, I stopped pushing. The duffel bag on my arm slipped and I lost my footing trying to catch it. My one leg looped through the ladder tightened on reflex and saved me from crashing to the floor. I put on hand over my racing heart for a moment. Looking towards the ground it seemed that I was hanging only halfway down. I grabbed the railing below me and froze. Voices were coming closer. Getting a good grip on the railing I loosened my leg and let gravity swing my body around. A little off balance my body slammed into the railing. I had to shake my head before I could climb down. The voices were even closer now. Climbing down as fast as I could I slipped on the bottom step and fell on my foot, hard. Yelping in pain, I went down.

"I heard something ahead, come on," and the voices were in sight. It was the four turtles. I sat there in a small puddle of water, hopefully water and looked at them feeling stupid. Leonardo came over and helped me up. I tried putting weight on my foot and cried out as pain shot up my leg. Leonardo picked me up, and had the purple masked turtle pick up the duffel bag. They brought me back to the subway station and put me down by the bathroom. I hobbled in with a change of clothes and came out feeling a little fresher.

The turtles were all sitting on the couch, the rat was in an easy chair. I hobbled over and sat on the floor.

"Why, did you run away?" Leonardo asked. I wrung my hands and looked around at everyone.

"I.I didn't know where. I was." I stammered. The rat came over and looked at my foot. I flinched as he came near.

"Don't worry child, I will not hurt you," He said. "My name is Splinter. Let me see your foot." I let Splinter take my foot. He told the other turtles to get him various supplies. Through this I learned the purple masked turtle was Donatello and the red masked one was Raphael. Soon Splinter had my foot bandaged up and feeling much better. They set me on the couch and spread themselves about. Raphael was spread out on his stomach on the floor, Michelangelo was sitting cross legged, close to him. Donatello leaned on the couch, while Leonardo sat next to me. I looked around at them and shrugged. I had no idea what to say. 

"Oh, what day is today?" I asked.

"The day after yesterday," Michelangelo responded. I cracked at smile, but looked around for a serious answer. 

"It's Sunday," Donatello said to me.

"Your play ended yesterday," Leonardo said to me. " I sent James to tell the director that you would not be able to go last night." I nodded.

"That's okay, I just need to make sure that I'm able to go to practice on Monday." I said. "Thanks again for rescuing me."

"Yeah, you seemed to be making it a habit," Raphael commented.

"I got to find some way to make friends," I joked. Michelangelo laughed, everyone else just looked at me. "So, when can I get home?" They all looked at each other then Leonardo spoke to me.

"We were thinking it would be a good idea for you to stay here a little while, so you don't keep getting attacked by the foot."

"The who," I asked. They quickly explained the foot clan to me and the leader of the foot. 

"Okay so I sent two to jail," I said. "Shredder seems to have an endless supply why does he care?"

"I don't think it's him," Leonardo said. "It seems that it's more of a personal revenge." I didn't think of that and sat back.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked. Leonardo gave me a grand tour but advised me to be careful about the sewers.

"We still have some enemies and they are not that close, but, be careful, have on of us with you if you go some where." I nodded thinking I would take some one with me anyways, I couldn't open a manhole by myself. In the evening, Michelangelo prepared a huge pasta dish dinner. As we were finishing I commented on how great the food was.

"I'm going to have to start exercising if I stay here awhile," I said. "Or I'm not going to be able to fit into my costumes.

"We know you work with the Broadway theater," Donatello said. "Are you going to be in any more shows coming up?"

"Yeah," I said. "Monday I have to start practice for Phantom of the Opera." All the turtles and Master Splinter looked impressed, except for Michelangelo.

"The who?" Michelangelo asked.

"Phantom of the Opera," I said. "It's a wonderful play, great music. I already know all the songs by heart from listening to it during my childhood."

"Would you sing one for us?' Leonardo asked. "If it's not too much trouble." 

"Not at all," I said. Standing up I took a breath.

__

Think of me, think of me fondly,

When we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while –

Please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once again, 

You long to take your heart back

And be free –if you ever find a moment,

Spare a thought for me.

Everyone clapped as I sat down. I smiled and blushed a little. A clapping from the doorway startled me and I was surprised to find the news reporter April there.

"Hi Melody," April came in. "Sorry about pushing you so hard about these guys, I just had to make sure that you wouldn't betray their secret."

"It's okay I understand," I said. That's how my days were spent. Not too different from the apartment, except now I was around more friends.


	8. organ music

~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support is my middle name… actually it's Marie, but that's not important. Just a quick note, there will be small excerpts from Phantom of the Opera, but not enough to take away from the show. I saw the play and it was breath taking, see it of you get a chance. I should also probably comment that I don't own Phantom, yada, yada, and make no money off of it, yada, yada, and the same with the Ninja Turtles, yada, yada. Okay, on with the show!

When the turtles would go out on patrol, I would take the time to explore the sewers a bit, get familiar to the surroundings. On each outing I would go a little farther than before and was soon able to run around the sewers aimlessly and know how to get back to the lair. I still haven't gone back home to my apartment because we went to check it a week ago and found it completely trashed. Every evening I would be escorted to the theater and one would always be there to take me back to the lair. Usually they took turns.

James confronted me with questions about where I have been, what happened, and if I was okay, when he first saw me. I explained that I was staying with friends since I got attacked again and was staying with them for a while. When he questioned if they were the turtle he saw, I played dumb and insisted that I never saw any such thing. James hasn't asked me any question since, but always seemed very suspicious. 

It was four months since the last attack and the murder of Mariska in the alley. One evening I was in the practice room doing some exercises when Michelangelo came in and told me that I had to see the report on the TV. I went out and sat on the couch next the Raphael. Everyone was there watching the news. It was April in the scene of another alley. Chills were running up my spine.

"This evening police reveal that two more bodies were found and they are believed to be connected to the first body of Mariska that was found." I took a breath when they said her name but kept silent. 

"A note was found on the first body with the drawing of a mask. The second two also had a similar note with each of them. The mask drawn on each note were identical to the promotional mask used to advertised for the Phantom of the Opera. We believe that someone is trying to write their own Phantom of the Opera script. We'll continue to update you as we get more information. This is April O'Neil, channel three news. April gave a slight nod, bouncing her red hair. The TV switched to other news and then was shut off. 

"Okay guys," Leonardo stood up. "You know what we have to do." Michelangelo and Donatello got up. 

"So we tackle the first guy we see carrying a mask," Raphael said. "I mean, what do we look for?" Leonardo just looked at his brother. With a sigh, Raphael got up and grabbed his stuff. Heading out I waved wishing them luck. With a sigh, I turned to Master Splinter.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked. Master Splinter nodded and said that he would be in his room. I went to the kitchen and put on a kettle. For a moment I cocked my heard. It sounded like someone was playing an organ nearby. Then it stopped. I shrugged and waited for the pot to boil. I leaned on the table when I felt someone touch my back. Quickly turning, I skittered around the table. A man with a hockey mask on was standing there. He recognized that I was about to scream and held up his hands.

"Easy, easy," He said trying to calm me. "I'm a friend."

"Master Splinter," I screamed. "Somebody." I was cornered in the kitchen. Master Splinter walked in and looked at me.

"What's the matter Melody?" He asked calmly. I pointed at the guy in the mask and Master Splinter let out a breath. "Really Casey, must you still wear such a ridiculous mask?"

"Sorry," Casey took off the mask to reveal just an ordinary guy. "Hey there," he said to me and offered his hand. "Name's Casey, Casey Jones." I let him shake my hand and stood there, feeling a little embarrassed. Master Splinter explained that I was a guest, and took some tea, the pot was boiling, and retired to his room. I went in the living room, sat on the couch and found Casey sitting next to me.

"You look familiar," Casey said. "Have you been on TV?"

"Only on a news report," I told Casey who I was and why I was there. When I finished he let out a breath.

"Sorry about startling you," Casey said. "I was just stopping by to see if the guys needed any help but they're already gone." He got up and waved at me. "It was nice to meet you Melody, take care."

A little stunned by his abrupt leaving, I waved by and watched him leave. I went to practice for the play and the director was finishing blocking all but the last three scenes of the play. Then the director had us run through it. At the end of practice, James offered to take me home as usual, he was playing Andre` in the Phantom. I declined politely and waited until I saw his car drive off before leaving. The turtles had found a sewer grate I could open myself and get in and out of. I wandered in the sewers just a little and I could have sworn that I could hear the organ music again. Shivering I ran back to the lair and crawled onto the couch to sleep.


	9. new set of tunnels

~ More as it develops… BTW thanks for all the reviews!! I love you all :o)

Smells of breakfast awoke me from my slumber. Stretching I jumped up and ran for the kitchen. Raphael caught me around the waist to stop me. 

"Where are you going?" He asked lightly.

"Must. Get. Food." I said, trying to twist out of his grip. Raphael and Michelangelo, who was also in the kitchen laughed, then Raphael let me go. Leonardo and Donatello came in and sat down even though they already ate.

Through breakfast, I watched Michelangelo and Raphael, throw bits of food to each other. When one hit me, I threw one at Raphael and hit him right on the beak. He got up and grabbed something from the fridge. Going behind me, I heard him open something then felt the plop of pudding in my hair. I squealed as it dripped onto my back and a full food fight broke out, even Leonardo joined in.

Splinter peered around the corner and quickly ducked back. He shook his head and went back into his room. Soon after, I ran out of the kitchen followed by the turtles.

Melody, look out," one of the turtles shouted. Too late. I ran smack into a woman in black jeans and a white tank top. Falling down I looked up into the smiling face of April.

"Oh, sorry," I said. I sat there, with pudding dripping down my face and food all over my clothes. April looked at the guys and me and just laughed.

"It's okay," April said, helping me up. "I should know better than to wear white down here." We went into the bathroom to clean up and the guys cleaned up the kitchen. Sitting down on the sofa, April wanted to share some news that was not being publicized just yet. 

"You have all seen the news about the murders, right?" April asked. Everyone nodded. She looked at me. "I heard that the first victim was your friend, I'm sorry." I told her it was okay and April continued. "Well the police are assuming it's a guy and calling him the Phantom Killer. So far his victims seem to be people involved in the Opera Theater and he leaves notes with each victim signed with a mask or O.G. They are also saying that he's trying to recreate his own version of Phantom of the Opera which is coming out next month." The guys all looked at me. "What?" April asked.

"Melody is going to be Christine, in the play," Donatello said. April didn't know I was going to be in it and her lips formed a silent oh.

"Is there anything you want us to keep an eye out for on patrols?" Leonardo asked.

"Not that I can think of," April said getting up. "Just keep an eye open and Melody?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Be careful," I nodded and April left. For a moment we all sat there. Then Leonardo got up saying he was going to get in some extra practice, Donatello went to do some work in his lab, Michelangelo was going to go skateboarding and Raphael, even though it was day went for a walk. Master Splinter poked his head out and saw I was the only one left.

"Is it safe?" He asked. I nodded and Master Splinter went into the kitchen. I decided to go for a walk and explore the sewers a bit more. 

A week had passed with no further murders happening. I had three weeks then we were opening the play to the public. Lately while I was down in the sewers, I would walk around while I was alone, just for something to do. Sometimes I would hear the haunting organ music playing and would follow it shortly before I realized what I was doing.. One day when I walked back in the lair, Leonardo swept me up.

"Thank god you're alright," He said. A little surprised I smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too." I responded. Leonardo took me to the TV where April was doing another news report.

". . . Murder was even more grotesque. The body of the victim was mangled completely beyond recognition. The police will have to rely on dental records as a form of identification for this victim. Another mask was left with this body making it apparent that there is a serial killer on the loose. This is April O'Neil, channel three news.

"Where was this one found," I asked. So far the murdered have not been any from our cast but was still startling just the same. 

"Near our beach," Raphael said. "If I find this sicko first the police are going to need dental records to identify his as. . ." Leonardo put a hand on Raphael's shoulder. He shrugged it off. Leonardo turned to me.

"When ever you go above ground, make sure one of us is with you," Leonardo said. "I don't want to find your body . . ." he trailed off with a sigh and didn't finish his thought.

"No problem," I said. I studied Leonardo for a second. He usually told me to be careful but his tone of voice seemed softer, different. He noticed me staring and got up getting the guys to go on patrol. It was Sunday so I didn't have practice today. Two weeks until the play opened. I went in and cleaned up the kitchen and wiped everything down. Then I went in the living room, dusted and straightened up. Finished I decided to take another walk. Lost in my thoughts I went a little farther than I have before and found a set of tunnels that I have never been down before. These looked older and more forbidding. A few steps in, I changed my mind and turned back. Mid step I froze a shriek in my throat.


	10. the organ player

~Yah!! I can finally get back onto fanfiction.net, I had a hard time getting on the site yesterday, I was going through withdrawals… and my room mates were all laughing at me ::Pouts:: That's okay though, cause I'm back! And I feel great! Okay I'm done, story time…

Rats! Lots of rats were in front of me and closing in. Stepping back I felt someone behind me and they grabbed my arms preventing me from escaping. He breathed down my neck and I let out an involuntary shiver. I thought about the bodies they found above, but no one ever thought of looking below.

"You have entered the home of the Rat King," He stopped and took a breath. "What is your business here? I've seen you walking along the sewers a lot lately and so has someone else." As he breathed his voice was raspy and he dragged out his s's as he spoke. The Rat King let go of my arms and I spun around to look at my captor. He stood at least six feet tall, dressed in rags looped around his body. 

"I have no business," I said standing tall. "I was just out for a walk." The rats didn't bother me, growing up in Tennessee my grandfather had a barn always full of them. I didn't like them, but I wouldn't let them scare me either. The Rat King threw his head back and laughed. Looking at me he turned his head as if he was hearing something.

"I know someone who wants to see you," The Rat King stepped forward and grabbed me by the arm. The rats parted as he dragged me along. He took me by where I entered this maze and deep into the sewer that I was still getting familiar with. I could hear the organ music playing again and it grew louder as we walked. The rat king stopped and pushed me forwards.

"Follow the music," The Rat King said. "My rats will be behind you so don't even think about turning back. I watched as the Rat King faded into the darkness. I looked at area the music was coming from. I thought yeah right and took a step towards the rats that remained. Normally they should have run away but these hissed and even jumped at me. Stumbling back, I turned and followed the music. It led me to a hole where I would have to crawl on my hands and knee's to get into. The rats pressed on behind me. Making a face, I kneeled down and crawled into the hole and found to my relief that it was dry. Crawling forward the music got louder and a set of candles came into view. Then an organ, the candles were on top of, then a man dressed in a suit playing the organ.

He stopped playing and turned around. There was no mask on his face, he had high cheekbones and a straight nose. The candles threw shadows on his face as he turned one was then another. He hit a button and there was a sound of stone sliding against stone. Behind me were the startled squeaks of the rats. The guy got up and started to climb up a ladder right under me. I slide back, but he reached an arm in and pulled me back into view.

"Well, well, what have we here?" He pulled even harder on my arm causing me to topple out of the hole and hang by his hand. I yelped and looked up at him. He looked down at me with a grin. "Ah yes, Melody, I've been waiting for you." My eyes widened but I remained silent. He cocked an eyebrow at me and shook me a little. "Well, I could drop you."

"No, please," I said. He smiled and climbed down the ladder.

"That's what I was waiting to hear, that voice," He said. He let go of me and I backed away from him until the organ was at my back. 

"Who are you," I asked. He did a sweeping bow and took my hand.

"I am Eric," He kissed my hand and I snatched it away. "Now Melody, sing, show me you're not like those other fools who were trying to claim they were better than you. Eric hit a key on the organ. "Now sing." Not wanting to encourage his ranting I tried starting a song not from the play.

__

Dancing bears, painted wings.

Things I almost remember.

And a song, someone si. . .

"No, no, something else," Eric interrupted.

__

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance.

For a break that would make it okay . . .

"You're trying my patience, you know what I want to hear, Melody." With a sigh I gave in.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing,

her father promised her he would send her the angel of music,

the angel…

__

You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered.

You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered.

Wishing you were somehow here again,

Wishing you were somehow near.

Sometimes it seems if I just dreamed, 

Somehow you would be here.

Wishing I could hear your voice again,

Knowing that I never would.

"Good, keep going." Eric said.

__

Dreaming of you won't help me to do, 

All that you dreamed I could.

Passing bells and sculpted angels,

Cold and monumental. Seem for you

The wrong companions, you were warm and gentle.

Too many years fighting back tears,

Why can't the past just die.

Wishing you were somehow here again,

Knowing we must say goodbye.

Try to forgive, teach me to live,

Give me the strength to try.

No more memories, no more silent tears.

No more gazing across the wasted years.

Time to say goodbye, time to say goodbye.

"Beautiful, I knew you were the right person," Eric walked up to me and put his arm around me. "You must leave now, but you will come again, same time every evening. I trust you know the way." Walking me over to a doorway, he pushed it open.

"Tell no one what you saw, or the consequences can be worst than you ever feared." Eric said to me in a low tone of voice, then lightened up. "Now that you have come to me, I won't have to go out and search for you any more." It amazed me how he could be so cheerful, yet have killed people. Before leaving I turned to him.

"You were the one to kill those people," I stated. He frowned and shooed me away.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," He slightly pushed me out. "No go off with you." Once the doors closed I ran as fast as I could. My first resolve was to tell the guys when I saw them. About a block away, I heard Eric's voice.

"Remember Melody," I spun around looking for the source. "I am everywhere," he laughed. I stopped short when it looked like eyes were floating down the sewer towards me. There was enough illumination to tell if a person was there, but there were just eyes. Terror coursing through me I ran the rest of the way back taunted by Eric's laughter.


	11. dinner invitation

~ Sorry for the wait on this one. I had to do some fine tuning. But I have another section ready, Ta da!

For the next week the turtles noticed that I was looking more depressed, and tried to think of anything they could do to cheer me up. Nothing really worked. This evening before practice wasn't any different. I was sitting on the couch, watching TV but not really watching it. Michelangelo was fiddling with the radio, while everyone else was sprawled around the living room. All of a sudden music filled the air. Michelangelo was dancing around and grabbed the remote to use as a microphone.

__

Ow, yeeeaaahhhhh, yeah. 

I used to think maybe you loved me, 

Now baby I'm sure.

I smirked as he grabbed a lamp cover and put it on as a hat. Encouraged he got Donatello to join him. They were doing something similar to an egyptian dance.

__

And I just can't wait till the day,

When you'll knock on my door.

Raphael laughed and pulled Leonardo up to join.

__

Now every time I go for the mailbox, 

I got to hold myself down.

All the brothers mimicked holding each other down. I started to laugh.

__

Cause I just can't wait till you write, 

Me or comin around.

They started to parade around the couch I was sitting on.

__

I'm walking on sunshine,

Whoa,

I'm walking on sunshine,

Whoa,

I'm walking on sunshine,

Whoa,

It's time to feel good.

Leonardo came over and offered his hand to me to dance. I shook my head no. 

__

It's time to feel good.

He insisted and grabbed my hand pulling me off the couch.

__

Now I used to think maybe you love me, 

Now I know that it's true. 

Leonardo grabbed both of my hands and he got me to start dancing.

__

Now I don't want to spend my whole life, 

Just a waiting for you.

Now don't want you back for the weekend, 

Not back for a day.

Baby I just want you back,

And I want you to stay.

Leonardo started to swing and spin me around. I was feeling better than I had in a while.

__

I'm walking on sunshine,

Whoa,

I'm walking on sunshine,

Whoa,

I'm walking on sunshine,

Whoa,

It's time to feel good.

As the song came nearer to the end, I was looking at Leonardo and gave a content sigh. I gave him a hug and held on for a moment. He hugged me back and I looked at him.

"Thank you," I said. "I needed that."

"Thank Mikey, he's the one who started it." Leonardo said. 

"Thanks Mikey," He waved.

"No problem, babe," Michelangelo replied. Leonardo took my hand and walked me away from his brothers.

"I've been wanting to ask you something, and I want to ask the right way," Leonardo said to me. 

:Just don't get down on one knee, okay?" I joked lightly. Leonardo smiled and took both of my hands.

"Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me this evening?" Not thinking I responded.

"I'd love to," He gave me a smile that tripped my heart. 

__

"You're mine Melody," I heard Eric's voice and looked around.

"What's wrong, Melody?" Leonardo asked. I started to speak but heard his voice again.

__

"You can't belong to another." Close to sobbing I looked at Leonardo.

"I can't," I said in a whisper. "I want to but I can't."

"Why I don't understand," Leonardo looked confused.

"I can't explain," I took my hands out of Leonardo's and slowly backed away. "I'm sorry." Then I ran from the lair with my head in my hands.

Leonardo sat down by his brother's and sighed.

"What happened, bro?" Michelangelo asked?

"I asked Melody out to dinner, she said yes but then got a panicked look and ran." Leonardo shrugged. "I don't understand. None of the guys could figure out what happened. They knew it wasn't because he was a turtle, otherwise she would have said so, Melody always promised to be honest with them. But that even made it harder to understand why she was acting the way she was.

I stopped running in the sewer when my sides started to burn. I collapsed and sobbed. I couldn't go anywhere with out Eric being there and it was so frustrating. Taking deep breaths I looked up to see where I was and found that I was by his door. I got up slowly hoping to slip away before he realized that I was there. The door opened and he stepped out.

"Come in Melody." Eric said. Knowing not what else to do, I obeyed and the doors closed behind me with a solid thud. 


	12. only i can hear him

~ Yes! Now we get to see small scenes from phantom, I love that play :o) I noticed I don't leave really bad cliffhangers in this one as I do in unexpected truth. I'm working on not leaving cliffhangers, at least really bad ones :o)

It was opening night for Phantom of the Opera. I invited the turtles to come, got them balcony seats, because those were the best, and hoped that they would come, particularly Leonardo. He tried to pretend that nothing happened between us and it hurt me greatly. I would have told him the truth but didn't want him or anyone hurt. I could hear the crowd as they gathered in their seats and tried to prepare myself for tonight. This would be a night to test my acting abilities.

The music cued everyone and I got to my spot. James had stopped speaking to me since I was never around as much as I used to. I grinned as I heard the auctioneer on stage.

"Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained." As he continued I prepared to go on stage, next to me was Sarah, who was playing Meg. Through out the night, I was almost able to forget all my troubles, but this time they lingered in my head. 

On stage I'm in Christine's dressing room, my favorite part was about to come up. The voice of the Phantom could now be heard on the speaker.

**__**

Phantom: Insolent boy!

This slave of fashion,

Basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool!

This brave young suitor, 

Sharing in my triumph!

****

Melody: Angel I hear you! 

Speak- 

I listen…

Stay by my side, 

guide me!

Angel, my soul was

Weak -

Forgive me…

Enter at last,

Master!

****

P: Flattering child,

You shall know me,

See why in shadow

I hide!

Look at your face 

in the mirror -

I am there 

Inside!

At the end of the first act I sat down and took a breath. Everyone was taking a break. We could hear the audience getting up to get refreshments and use the rest room. A drink was brought to me and I gladly took it. Looking up to thank who ever it was I dropped the glass shattering it, when I looked into the eyes of Eric. He walked away as others came by to ask if I was all right. Shaking my head I smiled and nodded telling everyone that I was well. I was thankful when we had to start again. At curtain call the roar of the crowd was as loud as ever. On stage, I smiled and everyone did their final bow and the curtain closed.

Backstage the director gave us all a quick speech on how well we all did and how he was looking that we top our performance every night. I cleaned off my make up and changed back into my clothes. Outside by the back stage door, the turtles surprised me with flowers. I thanked them and gave them all hugs. On the way home I walked next to Leonardo.

"Leo," I said quietly. "If the offer still stands, I would very much like you to take me out to dinner tonight." He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Leonardo asked. I nodded. Then I could hear the horrid voice of Eric.

__

"Melody, you shouldn't go out with anyone. You should go home, stay inside. . ."

"I'm going!" I shouted at the air around me. The guys who got ahead of Leonardo and I stopped staring at me. Turning back to Leonardo he looked a bit baffled. Then I realized why. They didn't hear Eric, only I could hear him.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. "I thought I heard something." The guys ahead of us nodded and went home. Leonardo started walking with me again.

"Maybe I should just take you back to the lair, Melody." Leonardo said, slowly. I sighed and nodded. I wasn't going to push the issue.

Since I met Eric and started going to him the murders have stopped. Police were still trying to come up with explanations, but finding none. After every show, one of the turtles will be there to meet me and walk me back to the lair. I noticed them talking among themselves a lot and I was thinking that maybe it was time I went home, stopped bothering them. The night after one of our showings they confronted me.

"Melody, we're concerned about you," Donatello started. We're all seated in the lair, even Master Splinter was present.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone seemed to be thinking their words out very carefully. Raphael finally blurted it out.

"We think you might be schizophrenic," I simply stared, mouth open in surprise.

"Why would you thing that?" I was stunned, insulted and amazed.

"We see you," Michelangelo said. "Talking to yourself, when there is no one there, but you are having full conversations."

"And sometimes, arguing with yourself," Donatello put in. I realized they meant when I was talking to Eric, when he spoke in my head. I looked around at all of them.

"Master Splinter?" I asked. He sighed.

"I am concerned as well," He said. "I've seen it too." Leonardo has not said a word this whole time. I looked at him.

"Leo," I begged for some defense. I knew I wasn't crazy. 

"I'm sorry, Melody," Leonardo said. He looked completely lost. I sighed then sat up.

"Follow me, I'll show you guys I'm not crazy," I don't know why I didn't think about this before. If I show them, Eric all at once, he won't be able to escape. Master Splinter stayed behind while the guys followed me through the sewers. Getting close, Leonardo paused.

"Melody, this is by the Rat King's lair," Leonardo warned me. 

"I know, but he won't bother us," I insisted. Continuing on we got to the large set of doors to Eric's hide away, I pushed them open and stepped inside.

"This is where the murder of the opera singers live, he's the one who has been torturing me and he's the one who wouldn't let me go to dinner with you Leo." The guys were looking around, their eyes wide.

"Melody," Leonardo came and turned me around to face Eric's lair. "Look at what you're telling us." When I looked I couldn't believe it. It was empty. No organ, no tunnels, no candles, just a large empty room.

"No," I said stepping forward. "No he was here." I broke out of Leonardo's hold and ran inside. "Eric," I screamed. "Where are you?" Falling to my knee's I pounded the ground. Leonardo helped me up and they all took me back to the lair. I was even starting to question my own sanity.


	13. committed

~ Hello everyone. This fic hasn't been updated in a while so I got my brain working and got inspiration for another chapter. Hope you all like this hehe :o) 

I had one more showing and insisted that I perform it. The turtles said I should rest but I wasn't going to miss it. Since I confronted Eric's lair with the turtles, I haven't heard him anymore. I even went back alone to check, and it was empty. Maybe since confronting it, I stopped what ever was trying to take me over. Tonight's performance was going well, our best ever. We were in act two scene seven. This had the song, point of no return, where Christine is confronted with the phantom. I was onstage with the Phantom

**__**

Phantom and Melody: Past the point 

Of no return,

The final threshold -

The bridge is crossed, so stand

And watch it burn…

We've past the point

Of no return…

As they play goes on to the end, where Meg holds the Phantom's mask, the light fades. Curtain call and everyone goes out on stage. When I went onstage with Michael, who was playing Raoul, I heard Eric's voice.

__

"Bravvi, bravvi, bravvi…"

I tired to shrink back behind the stage, but Michael pulled me forward. Trying my best to smile I couldn't help but look around for Eric. When the curtains closed. Michael sat me down and the director came over. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried not to start sobbing. 

"Melody, what's wrong?" The director asked. I shook my head and looked towards the dressing room. Eric was standing there and waved at me. I started screaming and tried to run, but they held me down.

"Melody, please, what is the matter?" They demanded.

"He's there, by the dressing room he hasn't left after all." I ranted. The guys looked over there and saw nothing. The director shook his head and stepped away from me. Now I was rocking myself repeating over and over, "He's not real, he's not real."

"Michael," The director spoke quietly to him. I stopped chanting and listened. "Show has gotten to her . . . shame . . . wonderful talent . . . yes please go call them." Michael walked off and I looked suspiciously at the director.

"Where is Michael going?" I demanded.

"To call someone who will come to help you," The director said. 

"Call…," I realized what he meant and I tried to get up, but he held me down. "Wait, I have friends outside, let them in, please, they'll tell you, I'm not crazy." The director called over to someone to find these friends of mine. Two of the turtles were waiting for me outside. I couldn't tell who was who as they walked in. One sat next to me while the other talked to the director.

"You okay, Melody?" It was Leonardo. I shook my head and leaned onto him. He put an arm around me and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "I'll always take care of you, no matter what," he said. I smiled at him then froze. I saw men, in white uniforms walking towards me. I tried to scramble out of Leonardo's grip but he held me down. They uniformed men grabbed my arms and stood me up.

"Easy miss, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." I gasped as they squeezed my arms and I struggled.

"Here, let me help you," Raphael was who came with Leonardo. He grabbed my arms and gave me a slight shake. "Melody, they are going to help you."

"But Raph," I cried.

"No, listen," He stopped me. "Go with them, we'll visit you, get you all better, than bring you home, okay?" Seeing that I was going to be forced to go I sighed and nodded. Raphael let the uniformed men grab me again, but he stopped them before they dragged me away.

"Be gentle with her," Raphael said. They nodded and didn't squeeze my arms this time. At the clinic, they took my costume and gave me a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear for the day and a plain nightgown for the night. I sat in the room they gave me, with beds of dozens of other patients. Forcing some pills down my throat was the only way they got me to sleep that night.

The next day I met with the guy that was going to be my doctor, Dr. Gerner. I explained to him what I could about Eric, leaving out the part of the turtles, and told him how I was beginning to doubt myself. He nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, Melody what I'm going to do is prescribe some pills for you to take and we'll see if this helps this Eric, disappear," Dr. Gerner told me. Feeling defeated I nodded and was escorted back to my room. Later that day the turtles came to visit me. After hugs and hello's they asked how I was doing.

"I'm in a mental ward," I said. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy." They quickly tried to convince me that they didn't think I was crazy just having some problems. Tired of defending myself I nodded.

"Maybe you're right," I said softly. "Maybe it is all in my head." Later after everyone was in bed, I pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't drug me again this time. A few hours passed and I just lay there, watching the walls. Hearing a creek I look over to the door and saw Eric was there. I bolted up in bed and stared at him.

"I warned you Melody," Eric said. "Not to tell anyone about me." He walked up to me and sat on my bed. Touching my face I flinched away from his hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"You're only doing this to yourself," Eric said. "You can go away with me, I can take you out of here. And you'll never have to see any of those nasty doctors again." It sounded wonderful, I wanted nothing more than to leave, but then I thought, if I go with him, I'll never see Leonardo or the other guys ever again. As if he could read my thoughts, Eric grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"Come with me," Eric, taunted. I shook my head. He walked me closer to the door. "Come with me."

"NO!" I screamed. Eric dropped my hand and I closed my eyes. "GO AWAY JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OU…" The lights flipped on and nurses were standing there, syringe in hand. "No," I moaned. Forcing me back to bed, they gave me the shot. Sleep followed soon after. This happened night after night. Soon the only turtle that would visit me was Leonardo. He always brought me something. A flower, a note, just something to say he was thinking of me, but every morning what ever he brought was gone. Eric would take them away. So Leonardo stopped bringing me presents, but still came to visit.

"Leo?" We were both sitting outside, it was an over cast day. "With all these medications the doctors give me, why do I still keep seeing Eric?" Leonardo took my hand.

"I don't know, Melody," Leonardo said. "Maybe he's so strongly engraved in your mind that your body is having a hard time releasing it."

"But I want to release it," I said. "I want to go home, I still want that dinner…" I stopped and looked away. "I'm sorry I have no right to ask for that now." Leonardo turned my face back towards him.

"The first day you set foot out of this clinic," Leonardo promised me. "I will take you to a beautiful restaurant that is on the beach, and have dinner all night if you want." Smiling I gave him a hug and just stayed there, in his arms. Days like this would ease my mind. But at night, Eric was always there.


	14. discovery

~ Hi guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you, for the reviews! New chapter, not much else to say. I just cleaned my house and my brain is fzzzst. Don't ask me how house cleaning does that to you, it just does :o)

Leonardo patrolled the grounds that night, as Melody was put to bed. He wanted to keep an eye on her tonight, see if he could get an explanation of why she was still seeing Eric. The clinic was several stories, but all patients were kept on the first floor. Going to her window, Leonardo could see her laying down breathing peacefully. Suddenly she stood up.

"Eric why are you here?" Melody demanded. Leonardo looked around but could see no one. Melody got up, telling Eric to leave that she was tired of this. She walked over to the closet door, which had swung open. No one was inside. Closing it she jumped, and Leonardo silently gasped. Melody's mysterious Eric was there, dressed in a suit. He advanced her and she pushed him away. 

Leonardo went around to find a way in hoping he was not too late. Clicking the lock he slipped in and made his way to Melody's room. She was still talking to Eric, her voice rising. 

I was standing by my bed, pushing Eric off of me. He kept putting his hands on my arms my shoulders, my back. Ready to scream, knowing the nurses would come and he would disappear, I heard the door open. Eric hissed. I turned and saw Leonardo there and he was staring straight at Eric.

"You're the one making her seem crazy," Leonardo accused pointing a finger at Eric. 

"Yes, and you all fell right into my plan." Eric walked next to me. "Happy my dear, someone else, besides you has now seen me." I tried to slip away from him, but he grabbed my arms stopping me. "Melody and I are going to be very happy together, and you will not come between us." Leonardo rushed Eric, katana, drawn out. Eric moved, but not fast enough and got cut on the arm. Pushing me aside he looked at his arm and hissed again.

"You've cut one of my best suits freak," Eric licked the blood off and Leonardo and I watched as the wound closed. I put a hand to my mouth, thinking I was going to be sick. Eric turned to me. "I'll see you later, Melody." With a wave of his hand, Leonardo was pushed to the side by an invisible force, then Eric walked out. Leonardo got up slowly, hand on his head.

"Leo, you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and grabbed me in a hug.

"You're not crazy," Leonardo said. "Thank goodness." Smiling I gently pried him off.

"That makes two of us," I said. "Now that you've seen him, I know he's not my imagination and I know that he was really in the sewers." I sat down on the bed. "Now I have to find a way for the doctors to be convinced that I am getting better." Hearing footsteps in the hall, I mouthed for Leonardo to hide and I jumped in bed, closing my eyes. I heard a pause in the steps.

"She didn't scream tonight, like she usually does," This was Jean, one of the night nurses.

"Maybe she's finally starting to get better," The other nurse Theresa said. I heard their footsteps walk off. Slowly I sat up and went to Leonardo.

"You better go," I said. Leonardo shook his head.

"I'm staying here all night, to keep an eye on you so Eric doesn't come back." Grateful for such a friend I gave him a kiss and jumped back in the bed. I didn't see Leonardo put his hand over his cheek where I had kissed him, nor did I see him blow a kiss to me. I was already fast asleep.   
The next day, once I got up the nurse informed me that the doctor asked to see me. I looked for Leonardo but he was already gone. Inside Dr. Gerner's office he commented on how he heard I slept through the night and if this progressed, I could be on my way to a full recovery. He lightened up the medication I was on and sent me on my way.

Every night, Leonardo would be there, watching over me. He still came during the day and told me he informed his brothers of his discovery. So while he was inside watching me, everyone else would patrol the grounds. I haven't seen Eric since and was excited that the doctor told me, in a week he would send me home.

~ Things are looking up, but you know that Eric has to be planning something. Evil like him never just go's away hahahahaha! 


	15. confrontation

~ Hello readers! This story might be updated faster now, not that I going really slow anyways :o) Here you go, enjoy!

I was dreaming one night that, I turned my head towards a soft voice speaking to me. It was Leonardo. I smiled and he lifted me in his arms. He carried me for a little while and then we sat down on a bench.

"I love you Melody." Leonardo said to me. My heart started to double beat and I leaned over towards his face.

"I love you too," He kissed me and then, held me close. He breathed in my hair and spoke again.

"My angel…" I gasped and pulled away from him. It was Eric. I wiped my mouth as I looked around. I was outside, in the park of the clinic. Eric put his hand out to me, "Come with me." 

"No," I started to run for the clinic. Eric stopped me, with a wave of his hand and walked up to me.

"You can refuse me no more, my angel," He said softly stroking my face.

"Maybe she can't but try to refuse this." Eric being punched followed that comment and he fell aside. I could move again and slumped to the ground.

"Thanks, Raph," I said, but that won't hold him off. Eric was getting up and waved his hand stopping Raphael from moving. Raphael grunted and moved but couldn't get free. 

"Oh, just wait until I get out of this, I'm gonna," Eric waved his hand again and Raphael was silent. His lips still moved but no sound came out. Eric came up to me and stood me up. Michelangelo came up behind Eric and hit him on the head with his nunchukus. Eric stumbled for a moment letting me go. Leonardo and Donatello came running up. Raphael was able to move again advanced on Eric.

"Okay wise guy you asked for it, I'm going to knock your head so far up your…" Eric waved his hands and froze them all. Seeing that Michelangelo's nunchukus were able to hurt Eric, I grabbed whatever wood I could find and chucked it at him. He dodged them easily and got close enough to grab me. Taking me around to where all the turtles could see us he held me there as they all watched.

"Now," Eric said. "For that I'll change Melody right in front of you, so you can witness the height of my power." Baring fangs he started to lower his head to my neck. Unable to struggle out of his grasp I shouted to the guys.

"It's wood that hurts him, it can defeat him." Eric scowled at this. Kicking my leg straight back it knocked Eric off balance and the turtles were all able to move again. Donatello unsheathed his bo and ran full force at Eric before he could recover. With his entire muster, he dived the bo into Eric's chest, impaling him, slightly. Raphael ran up and kicked it even father in. Eric screamed an inhuman scream, hurting all of our eardrums. Michelangelo followed Raphael's kick and Leonardo kicked it last. Eric fell to the ground and turned to dust, which flew away in the wind. Hugging the turtles I paused when I heard the clinic alarm on and people rushing out to where we were.

"Oh, God, get me back in," I begged. "If they find me out here, I'll never be able to leave. Donatello picked up his bo and the guys got me back in. They just left when nurses came in my room. Seeing me there, they continued down the hall. I looked out the window and gave a content sigh. The nightmare Eric was finally over. Remembering my dream I realized something. I have a whole new set of feelings to confront.


	16. it must have been love

~ Lenni, Eric created a disillusion thing making Melody think he was someone she really cared for hence Leonardo. Daydream, I still have to say that was great, making Mikey grovel and ::Blush:: kiss my hand. Here's the chapter I promised. 

It was a week later, the doctor was sending me home. The only reason I still had my apartment was because Donatello said that he was able to cut a deal with some one. What it was, I'll never know. Inside, I looked around. It felt all so strange to me. The turtles all promised they would keep an eye on the place and make sure I wouldn't get attacked again.

A month went by and nothing happened. Leonardo and I haven't had a single chance to be alone together, and I had the director calling me asking me to come back to work. I told him I would, and that I wouldn't crack up on him again. He laughed and just told me that he was glad I was doing better. That evening I stood out on my balcony and was surprised when Leonardo appeared next to me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. He pointed to the balcony above and I laughed. "Any one else with you?" He shook his head and I noticed he seemed different. "What's wrong?" I wanted to tell him how I felt, but not when he seemed so down.

"Master Splinter says that we all should stop coming around here." Leonardo said. I stood up from leaning on the rail.

"Why?" I asked. Leonardo just shook his head and looked anywhere but me. 

"He told me not to, but I had to say goodbye," Leonardo gave me a hug still not looking at me. "So goodbye Melody." With that he left. I shouted after him.

"I have something to tell you," and he was gone. I walked inside my apartment and stood there, looking at it for a moment. It was home, but it didn't feel the same anymore.

__

Lay a whisper, on my pillow,

Leave the winter on the ground.

I walk inside my room and looked at the bed. It's been freshly made.

__

I wake up lonely, the sound of silence,

In the bedroom and all around, touch me now.

Going back outside on the balcony I stood there letting the wind blow through my hair and ripple through my clothes. Leaning on the rail I closed my eyes.

__

I close my eyes and dream away.

It must have been love,

But it's over now.

It must have been good.

But I lost it somehow.

I rest my head in my hands and watch the world go by.

__

It must have been love, 

But it's over now. 

From the moment we touched, 

Till the time had run out.

Lightening flashed in the distance, followed by a clap of thunder.

__

Make believin we're together,

That I'm sheltered by your heart.

The rain started to pour, drenching me in the process.

__

But in an outside I turn to water,

Like a tear drop in your arms.

My tears mingled in with the rainwater.

__

And it's so hard,

Winter stayed, I dream away.

I closed my eyes and turned my face upwards.

__

It must have been love,

But it's over now.

It was all that I wanted, 

Now I'm living with out.

It must have been love,

But it's over now.

The rain continued to fall in a heavy drizzle and the wind picked up again. Straightening up I turn and go inside.

__

It's where the water flows. 

It's where the wind blows.

I grab a towel and dry myself off a bit. With every thunderclap I turn and look at the window, hoping, but seeing nothing each time.

Outside Leonardo sat on a rooftop obscured by the darkness. Brief flashes of lightening illuminated him. He watched Melody inside her apartment as the rain fell.

__

It must have been love,

But it's over now.

It must have been good,

But I lost it somehow.

It must have been love.

From the moment we touched, 

Till the time had run out.

He took a sigh with a heavy heart. As the lightening flashed again he couldn't resist looking back once more.

__

It must have been love,

But it's over now.

It must have been good,

But I lost it somehow.

It must have been love.

From the moment we touched, 

Till the time had run out.

Turning, Leonardo made his was off the rooftop and headed home.

__

It's where the water flows.

It's where the wind blows.

~ The song is It Must Have Been Love by Roxette, which I do not own. ::Snaps fingers:: Nuts! For all my wonderful reviews, thank you thank you thank you! Keep them coming, I love them!!! 


	17. From a distance

~ This is it guys, the final chapter. Oh and just to let you know it is a little short. But please no worries, I have a new story that I'm working on and it'll be ready to put up in a few days!

Leonardo polished his katana's put them down then picked them up and started polishing them again. Master Splinter looked at his son and sighed, shaking his head. Raphael was sitting watching from the living room. In practice Leonardo was very distant and was beat by each of his brothers. Leonardo just shrugged and got back up and continued. This has been going on for two months with no improvement.

I was back at the theater practicing for a new play. We were doing Beauty and the Beast. The director was doubtful at first, but decided to let me play Belle when the original girl he picked flaked out on him. He also let me in on a little secret, people who have attended my shows were demanding to see me in another leading role. I promised him that if at any time I felt pressure I would let him know.

We were blocking the opening number where Belle walks into the village. Sometimes I would think that I see someone in the balcony, but when I look again, no one is there. The choir director called me back to work on the musical number. After practice, I walked home alone. James had gone off with a different theater troop, so no more rides for me. That's okay though, it wasn't that far. In my apartment I walked around doing some cleaning. I was singing softly when I heard a clash at the balcony. I ran to it and opened it up, no one was there. On the floor of the balcony though, was a note held down by a stone. I picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Melody, I will always watch over you, no matter what. You may not see me, but believe me, I'm there. Whenever you're doing something, and think you see something out of the corner of your eye, it's me. I'll always be at your shows. I'll miss talking to you the most. Sleep well." It was signed with a L. Holding the note to my heart I looked out hoping for a glimpse of him, but I saw nothing. I went inside and closed the balcony, always keeping an eye out.

Across of the way, on a rooftop, the wind blew his bandana out behind him. Blowing a kiss to Melody, he turned and disappeared into the night.

~ That's it guys, but I will admit, I'm thinking about continuing this in a sequel. Sorry that this is so short, but you were right, I couldn't end it with the last chapter I put in. Let me know what you think!


End file.
